


An Unwise Trip

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: For the McSpirk Holiday Fest Round 4: HalloweenPrompt from thecaptainandthesergeant: Jim pesters Bones and Spock to go to a haunted house (or planet) with him. Finally, they agree. It doesn't end well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is a lot shorter than I usually make things, mostly because I forgot about this prompt until today, and then had zero inspiration, so...

Captain's Log, Stardate 3567.2. We've arrived in orbit of the single satellite of a distant ternary star system. This particular planet has long been rumored to be "haunted", though by what sort of nefarious power is never plainly speculated. We have read no life signs on our scans, but that doesn't guarantee a lack of threats. Nevertheless, I'm hoping this will prove an amusing distraction for Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, and I.

\-----

"No way, Jim! Absolutely not! Have you already forgotten all the shit that happened on Pyris VII? I am not going anywhere spooky anymore!" Leonard exclaimed, as soon as Jim proposed he join the landing party.

"Oh, come now, Bones. It's not going to be that bad. Every story or rumor about this planet has been inconsistent. It's probably nothing at all. And you know we could use some time away from the crew, you and Spock and I," Jim returned. "We haven't had real alone time in months."

Bones' expression remained the same. "Well, I suppose it couldn't be worse than Pyris VII. All right Jim, I'll go, but have you convinced Spock yet?"

Jim grimaced a bit. "Ah, no. I came to you first."

Leonard chuckled a little. "Good luck, Jim, you know our other lover isn't exactly excited by your usual flights of fancy."

\-----

Unlike Leonard, Spock merely raised an eyebrow to Jim's suggestion.

"I find that an unwise course of action, Jim."

"Why?"

"Do you not recall the events of Pyris VII? While it is unlikely that this planet is truly 'haunted', it may well be occupied by some belligerent entity not detectable by our sensors. A landing party composed of only the three of us would be a bad idea, should something go wrong," Spock explained.

Jim sighed. "You say the same thing every time I ask you to beam down with me. I know it's technically against regulations to have both captain and first officer on one mission, but you know damn well that we work well as a team--that planet can't throw anything at us that we can't handle, especially with Leonard by our side."

Spock remained unpersuaded. "Our previous successes are no guarantee of future ones…however, I know you are relentless. Even if I decide not to go, you would drag Len along with you to the surface. Your chances of returning safely are improved by my joining you."

Jim laughed. "Aw, Spock, I knew you loved me!"

Spock raised his eyebrow again and nearly sighed. "Of course you know I cherish thee, both you and Len alike."

"I know, I know. I'll see you in the transporter room in an hour, then."

\-----

The trip was clearly doomed from the start. They beamed down, only to find themselves half an inch in the air above a patch of swampy land, which they promptly fell into upon full materialization. Unsurprisingly, Jim pulled his shirts off and let them sink into the swamp. Spock left his shirts on, not even bothering to scrape off the mud. Leonard tried to scrape off some of the mud, but it was mostly futile.

They spent some time simply trekking around, trying to see if anything might be suspicious. Nothing was particularly unusual, but there was a decent amount of wind that sounded almost like creatures in the underbrush. Jim was mostly unconcerned, but by the third time they heard something, Spock had his phaser held at the ready, and Bones' hand seemed to be itching to use the communicator.

They continued on in this manner for nearly two hours before Jim finally let out an exasperated sigh and stopped in his tracks. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry for dragging you two down here. Obviously everyone who talks about this place is out of their minds. Not only is there nothing particularly interesting here, it obviously induces some sort of paranoia in you two. So how about we go back to the ship and spend a little time in the holodeck. Maybe a simple, ordinary forest would be a better place for alone time, hmm?"

Neither Spock nor Len responded. Instead, Len grabbed the communicator and called up to the transporter room. "McCoy to transporter room."

"Mr. Scott here."

"Three to beam up, please."

"Aye, sir."

And with that, they were back on the ship.

\-----

Their time in the holodeck was peaceful, but Spock and Bones gave Jim a bit of the cold shoulder for a few weeks afterwards.


End file.
